the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
The Dokuritsu Insurrection
The Dokuritsu Insurrection (also occasionally referred to as the "Night of the Dai-Katanas") refers to the public uprising that took place throughout the second half of April 2019, culminating in the ousting of the Engineers from Japan and the founding of the Second Empire of Great Japan. Although sharing a similar hatred for Tommy and Editi, the Dokuritsuha and the Catgirl Resistance were allies of convenience only, and whatever relations they had were severed once the uprising began. Timeline The movement was apparently started sometime in 2017 by a man named Itsuki Sato. On 2 March, Robert Morgan, Hars Adan, Heinrich Himmler, Hanai Brooks and Carcer Carmine participated in the Off The Books mission Barrel Full of Fun, responding to “calls and postings on the black market to secure a route out of Nu-Japan for refugees”. By this point signs of tension were already apparent even to outsiders, but seemingly overlooked by Tommy and Editi. The participating pilots had been told that they were simply escorting a crate full of Engineer interns through the tunnel, and were not informed that the crate was in fact full escaped slaves until after the delivery had already been made and most pilots had left the scene. On 5 April, Armor Corps personnel Mark Wolfe and Hanai Brooks, along with Phoenix Collective mercenaries Carcer Carmine and Elena Wagner, escorted by Catgirl Resistance member Suripo Bipo, accompanied a truck full of Dokuritsha extremists through the Nekomimi Express undersea tunnel. The truck carried 10mm ammunition and explosives from Korea to Japan, and catgirls out of the country. After the extremists were forced to kill a government security patrolman to conceal their activities, Silver Knight would express distaste with their conduct and promise to go after the Dokuritsuha after Editi had been taken care of. The uprising itself would begin on 12 April 2019 after the Occupational Government of TE-controlled Japan ordered the demolition of the Nekomimi Express. As this was the only route from Japan to the Asian continent, Dokuritsuha-sponsored groups took this as a direct attack against them, and a swell of civil disobedience and violent protest would follow, made only worse as Editi’s security forces moved to contain the uprising. As the protests became more destructive, lethal force was authorized to protect Engineer property and personnel, leading to the deaths of thousands of protestors. The country was put into lockdown as Wilder’s Wall went on full alert, and the Engineer Weather Machine was activated, generating hurricane-like conditions around the wall to prevent anyone from getting in or out of the country. On 13 April, the rebellion had passed its tipping point over the course of the night, and the Engineers and their slave-species now had to contend with the entirety of the Tokyo supercity turning against them. Targeted strikes from both rebels and Wilder-loyalists took out many power stations, causing rolling brownouts and blackouts throughout the city wards. Engineer facilities were bombed and raided, while crowds of civilians armed with homemade or smuggled weapons took to the streets, only to be gunned down by Gernadder terror troops. Emboldened by the mercilessness of the Engineers’ slave-species, by nightfall the streets were lit with the fires of the insurrection as the Engineers’ defenders were gradually pushed back to the TEHQ building complex. By 14 April, the TEHQ building was finally overrun, its last defenders overwhelmed by the numbers of angry Japanese pressing through the gunfire. What Engineers that had the misfortune of not already being relocated to the Philippines were given no more clemency by the mobs than what their monstrous defenders received. The violence did not stop here as the crowds turned their vengeance on Engineer sympathizers, and when it came to light that a not insignificant proportion of the general population were in fact vat-grown clones, things only became worse as paranoia split the crowds apart and infighting erupted. The two targets that every single member of the insurrection sought out above all others, however, remained Tommy and Editi Wilder, who were absent from the TEHQ and the identifiable remains of the Engineers and loyalists. Aftermath The ruins of Carrier Prime would not be discovered until 26 April, outside a nondescript garage near Kohoku. It would take longer still for the public to accept that this was in fact all that was left of Tommy and Editi. Many were hoping to see the two psychopaths hung for their crimes, and more than a few people believed that they had escaped the country with outside assistance. The remains of the giant sphere turned giant spherical ring would be taken back to TEHQ and enshrined in the perimeter park as an icon of scorn for viewing to public visitors and local workers. Letters and notes wishing an "unpleasant" afterlife on the two hated foreign tyrants are still frequently found left at the display. The insurrection movement itself was triumphant, and over the next two months a great scouring of Engineer influence would be undertaken. The Dokuristuha faction would gradually lose their momentum to the Kōdōha faction, who would win the last ever bi-annual elections of the Occupational Government and found the Second Great Empire of Japan. Dokuritsuha.png|The flag of the Dokuritsuha faction. Burning City.png|Tokyo burning on the night of 13 April. Nodachi 2.jpg|A elderly Japanese citizen prepares to take to the streets with a nodachi during the insurrection. This image would later be used to represent the uprising as a whole. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Engineers Category:The Second Empire of Great Japan